The striker assembly of the present invention is particularly adapted for use in a compact semi-automatic handgun. A striker assembly of the type used in such a small handgun usually comprises an intricate mechanism having several small interacting parts which require considerable manual dexterity to handle and assemble. Consequently, the occasional stripping, cleaning and reassembling operation essential to proper gun maintenance and which requires handling these small parts can prove to be a troublesome chore for the average gun owner.